Goosebumps HorrorTown
Goosebumps HorrorTown is a mobile game based on the ''Goosebumps'' franchise, scheduled for a Halloween 2017 release.PIXOWL TO CREATE THRILLING NEW GOOSEBUMPS® MOBILE GAME, GOOSEBUMPS HORRORTOWN Whilst the game is only available in Australia and Canada as of early 2018, Pixowl - the developers behind the game - have confirmed that the worldwide release will be May 30th, 2018. In the game, the player is in control of a town inhabited by humans and over 50 Goosebumps monsters, such as Slappy, The Mummy, Murder the Clown, and The Haunted Mask. The monsters can interact with the human citizens. The goal of the game is to build the largest town with the most complete collection of Goosebumps monsters. Characters HorrorTown Monsters= The following outlines a list of monsters in order of appearance within the game: * Prince Khor-Ru from Return of the Mummy * Slappy the Dummy from the Night of the Living Dummy saga * The Lawn Gnomes from Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes * A Ghost Dog from The Barking Ghost * Andrew Craw from The Headless Ghost * Murder the Clown from A Nightmare on Clown Street * Professor Shock from The Creepy Creations of Professor Shock * The Masked Mutant and the Mollecular Man from Attack of the Mutant * Clarissa frrom Be Careful What You Wish For... * The Pumpkin Heads from Attack of the Jack-O'-Lanterns * The Creeps from Calling All Creeps! (includes Ricky Beamer, who also appears as a separate character) * A Piranha Person from A Shocker on Shock Street |-| Other monsters= * Curly the Skeleton as the narrator of the character storylines * The Haunted Mask from the book of the same name * King Jellyjam from The Horror at Camp Jellyjam '' * Graveyard Ghouls from ''Attack of the Graveyard Ghouls * Countess Yvonne from Please Don't Feed the Vampire! * Fifi from Please Don't Feed the Vampire! * Count Nightwing from Vampire Breath * The Scarecrows from The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight *Cyborgs from The Creepy Creations of Professor Shock *The Abominable Snowman from The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena *The Lord High Executioner from A Night in Terror Tower *Nila Rahmad from Return of the Mummy *The Shaggedy from Here Comes the Shaggedy *Captain Long Ben One-Leg from Creep from the Deep |-| Heroes= The following is a list of the main characters - known as heroes - in order of appearance. Alongside each hero is their house stats, and the tasks they can perform, with detail on the items generated from each task. *Lucy Del Rio **House ***Coins: 5 ***XP: 3 ***Time: 10m **Read the School Newspaper ***Coins: 12 ***XP: 7 ***Item: School Newspaper 1x ***Time: 1m **Piece all the Clues Together ***Coins: 17 ***XP: 8 ***Item: Fhashcards 1x ***Time: 3m ***Required: House **Rest (Reading a Horror Novel) ***Coins: 128 ***XP: 38 ***Item: Classic Horror Novel 1x ***Time: 3h 0m ***Required: House **Do a Field Reconnaissance ***Coins: 33 ***XP: 14 ***Item: Investigation File 1x ***Time: 5m **Search for Strange Clues ***Coins: 21 ***XP: 10 ***Item: Magnifying Glass 1x ***Time: 5m ***Required: Gazebo *Dustin Williams *Vanessa *Marty Ricardo *Brooke *Eric *Chuck *Ricky *Megan *Larry *Jordan *Emily Others * Carly Beth Caldwell from The Haunted Mask * Annihilator 3000 from Toy Terror: Batteries Included |-| Neighbors= The following is a list of the residents in HorrorTown. *Mr. Mortman from The Girl Who Cried Monster *Mrs. Maaargh from the Creature Teacher ''saga *Amaz-O from ''Bad Hare Day *Firefighter Flores (Firefighter, NPC) *Dr. Fritz Fredericks from Say Cheese and Die! *Dr. Dany Kim (Doctor, NPC) *Mrs. Johnson (Mayor, NPC) *Daimond Eddit (Radio Presenter, NPC) *Officer Ramone (Police, NPC) *Dr. Brewer's Clone from Stay Out of the Basement *Mrs. Dark from The Girl Who Cried Monster |-| Suppliers= The following is a list of the shops and utilities, in order of appearance, that provide collectible items for crafting goods. *Newspaper Stand (+1 Newspaper) *Garbage Dumpster (+1 Cockroach) *Waste Container (+2 Cans) *Margot's Food Stall (+1 Canned Roaches) *Grocery Store (+1 Grocery Bag) *School Supplies Store (+1 Pencil Case) *Toy's Store (+1 Yo-Yo) *Carl's Leftover Stand (+1 Leftover Stew) *Arcade (+1 Robot) *Blob Meterorite (+1 Blob) *Ed's BBQ Caravan (+1 Grilled Blob) *Comics Store (+1 Masked Mutant Comic Book) *Hardware Store (+1 Components Kit) *Chemical Fountain (+1 Chemical-X) *Bakery (+1 Bread) *Flowers Kiosk (+1 Bouquet) *Record's Store (+1 Compact Disk) *Magic Tree (+1 Enchantment Words) *Books Store (+1 Book) *Haberdashery (+1 Sewing Kit) Locations Crafting Locations The following is a list premises within HorrorTown where users can craft items. These are used for various storylines, or can be sold at the pawn shop for experience and coins. ''''Gallery Goosebumps HorrorTown screenshot.png Goosebumps HorrorTown screenshot 2.png Goosebumps HorrorTown screenshot 3.png Goosebumps HorrorTown screenshot 4.png Goosebumps HorrorTown screenshot 5.png Goosebumps HorrorTown monsters.png|Slappy, Murder the Clown, The Haunted Mask, Mrs. Maaargh, Dr. Brewer's Clone, Mr. Mortman, and a Lawn Gnome. Goosebumps- HorrorTown.jpg References Category:Video games